


Go The Fuck To Sleep

by Purpleneutrino (mackerelmademedoit)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Grinding, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackerelmademedoit/pseuds/Purpleneutrino
Summary: Keith just wants to sleep, but Lance has other ideas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another stress relief fic that I've been writing in-between 'Entangled' updates.
> 
> ~~Writing smut is good stress relief apparently orz~~

Lance flipped over in bed, paused for a beat and flipped back over again, exhaling loudly through his nose.

He was hard. Excruciatingly so.

He gripped the bed sheets in his fist and turned his head to his side to squint through the darkness at the equally dark head of hair fanning out on the pillow next to his own.

“Keith?”

“Mmmpft,” Keith said. The breathy moan shouldn’t have made Lance harder, but it did anyway. Lance swallowed and whispered Keith’s name again. Keith shifted slightly, lying face-down into the pillow and hugging it closer to his face.

His eyes now adjusted to the dark, Lance let his gaze trail over the exposed skin of Keith’s shoulders and back. He watched the muscles flex with each rise and fall of Keith’s steadily breathing form. Lance's throat felt very dry. He resisted the urge to reach down and touch himself.

“Are you awake?” Lance managed to rasp out. Keith groaned again, still not looking at him.

“…yes,” came his muffled response. Lance heard him mutter something that sounded suspiciously like “ _now_ I am”, as he turned away from Lance to check the time on his phone. “It’s _2am!_ ”

“I can’t sleep.”

“Really? I couldn’t tell.” Lance elected to ignore the scathing sarcasm, not in the least because an irritated Keith often led to an aggressive Keith, and that was a Keith that Lance liked _very_ much.

“I’m…” he then lost the battle with his right hand, as Keith finally turned to face him. “... too horny to sleep.” Lance suppressed a groan as he grasped himself through his boxers at the same time as Keith’s heated gaze met his own. Keith’s face was still mostly concealed by a mass of black hair, but his eyes were blazing at him through the gap in his bangs with an intense anger. Lance shivered.

“Urgh,” Keith said and turned his face back into the pillow.

Not to be deterred, Lance ploughed on.

“I’m tired-horny. The worst kind of horny.”

“Uh huh.”

“Are _you_ horny?”

“Stop saying horny.”

“Are you though?”

“No.”

“Aw man,” Lance stared at the back of Keith’s head. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. Go to sleep.”

“Fine.”

His hands were sliding down Keith’s sides less than a second later however, coming to rest around his waist. Keith clicked his tongue and craned his neck to scowl at him, but relaxed into his embrace nonetheless. He pulled Lance’s arms closer around himself and Lance considered that a small victory.

Lance grinned and shuffled closer, pressing his smile into the soft dip between Keith’s shoulder blades, kissing him gently. Keith’s breath hitched. It wasn’t exactly an invitation, but Lance took it as one all the same. He kissed him again, planting a delicate trail of increasingly urgent kisses up Keith’s spine. Keith let out a small sigh in response. Lance brushed Keith’s hair out of the way to kiss the back of his neck slowly and deliberately. He sucked gently on skin there as he buried his nose deep into the dark tresses. Keith’s scent left him lightheaded. Unable to hold back a moan this time, Lance’s hands switched to autopilot in his sleep-deprived state, pulling Keith closer as they smoothed over the broadness of Keith’s shoulders and down his arms, squeezing the firm muscles there. His hands swept across the impossible softness of Keith's skin, the sides of his chest, his narrow waist, his hips —

“Get your hands off my ass.”

Lance bit his lip at the low growl in Keith’s voice, telling himself that it was definitely _not attractive,_ and _almost certainly_ not making his cock even harder as he summoned every ounce of willpower that he possessed _not_ to grind his hips forward into Keith’s ass. He reluctantly relinquished his hold on Keith’s boxer-clad behind and shuffled backwards.

“Sorry,” he said sheepishly. Keith grunted at him. Lance reached out again, meaning to rub Keith’s shoulder in a comforting gesture of truce, but only managing an awkward patting motion instead. He sighed and let his hand fall back down onto the bed. He turned to stare at the back of Keith’s head again.

“Can we still cuddle?” he said after a few moments of quiet. Keith rolled over to face him. Lance felt his eyes scrutinise him and shivered again in fresh arousal. Keith’s face then eased into a faint look of exasperated amusement and Lance felt a little less guilty.

“Fine. C’mere,” Keith said, holding his arms open. Lance grinned and dived in eagerly.

“You’re so warm,” he mumbled against Keith’s jawline, kissing it without thinking.

“Mm.”

He buried his face into Keith’s neck as Keith held him close to his chest. Lance winced as his cock, still achingly hard, brushed up against Keith’s taut stomach.

“Sorry,” he blurted out again. “Just ignore that.”

Keith didn’t say anything, merely giving Lance a quick squeeze as he held him a little tighter. It might have been his imagination, but it sounded to Lance like Keith’s breaths were coming quicker than they had been before.

“Keith?” he said uncertainly into Keith’s neck. The skin felt slightly damp against Lance’s face. Keith made a small sound, his grip on Lance becoming firmer. Lance hissed as Keith’s fingers then ran up his spine, his fingernails digging into the skin of his shoulders. _‘Dammit Keith! This is not helping my —’_

Keith rolled his hips forward.

Oh.

Lance felt the growl from deep within Keith’s chest reverberate through his own, and let out a loud, shuddering moan in response. Keith’s breath was hot and heavy against his neck. Lance whined as Keith’s hands found their way into his hair and tugged harshly, pulling him up into a slow, but heated kiss. When they broke apart, Keith was panting hard, eyes heavy-lidded as his forged a trail of hot, messy kisses across Lance’s face and jaw before angrily nuzzling into the top of Lance’s head.

“Fuck you, Lance,” he said breathlessly between sleepy kisses into Lance’s hair. His mouth slipped down to graze his teeth across Lance’s earlobe. “I’m too tired for this.” Lance chuckled and then gasped shakily as Keith ground his erection down hard into his own.

“What happened to not being in the mood?” Lance panted, his hands finding their home again on Keith’s ass, massaging and groping. Keith snarled and bit into his neck making Lance groan.

“What do you _think_ happened _?!_ ”

He was half on top of Lance now, grinding slow but rhythmically as he mouthed his way wetly up Lance’s neck and back to his mouth again. Their kisses became so languid Lance felt like he was drifting off, despite the unbearable liquid fire of arousal that curled in the pit of his stomach. Keith growled against his mouth, nipping Lance’s bottom lip half-heartedly before giving it a gentle, soothing swipe with his tongue.

“Don’t you dare fall asleep,” he gasped into Lance’s mouth. He dropped his head heavily onto Lance’s chest with a moan, his arms and legs trembling from exhaustion. “Don’t you fucking dare.” Lance bit down again onto his sore bottom lip as he felt Keith’s tongue flick out against one of his nipples.

“You started this,” Keith continued, his breath hitting Lance’s now saliva-soaked nipple with a chill that set Lance’s hair on end. “So you’d better finish it.” He then took Lance’s nipple into his mouth, sucking on it lazily before biting down hard, drawing a harsh intake of breath from Lance. He held back a choked yell as Keith then bit down harder. Lance dug his hands into the firm muscle of Keith’s ass just a harshly. Keith moaned loudly around Lance’s nipple in response, the vibrations making Lance’s cock pulse.

Grabbing Keith’s ass more firmly, Lance pulled Keith down to grind their hips together, taking over from where Keith had left off. Keith released Lance’s nipple from his mouth to let out a series of desperate gasps, his breath sticky on Lance’s chest. He spread his legs wider to plant his knees on either side of Lance. When Lance looked down to meet Keith’s eyes, he was sure that he must have broken through the skin on his bottom lip from hard he'd tried and failed to repress the high-pitched whine that escaped him. Keith’s eyes were furiously dark, face flushed, panting heavily. His mouth and chin were slick with saliva.

“F—fuck,” Lance whispered. He couldn’t tear his gaze away from Keith’s face as he trailed his fingers lower on Keith’s ass, massaging and rubbing, watching Keith slowly fall apart beneath him. He felt for Keith’s hole through the material of his boxers and pressed down, rubbing slow, small circles with his fingers. Keith let out a sound that made Lance’s blood run molten through his veins and set his face aflame.

“Ah… ah, f—fuck you, Lance,” Keith breathed out between pants, his mouth slack-jawed against Lance’s chest. “I was f—fine. I was, ah, sleeping! And now I’m —”

Keith mouthed wordlessly against Lance’s skin in a lacklustre attempt at a kiss, rocking back into Lance’s probing fingertips as Lance slowly increased his pressure on Keith’s hole. Lance’s throat seized up as Keith then surged forward with a sudden renewed vigour, grinding his hips down hard into Lance’s as he bit down mercilessly into Lance’s neck. When Keith began to suck, Lance found his voice again in the form of stuttered gasps into Keith’s hair.

Not to be outdone, Lance slipped his hands beneath the waistband of Keith’s boxers, squeezing and kneading with his right hand before pressing down forcefully on Keith’s hole with his left.

“Ah!”

Keith’s cry was muffled and wet on Lance’s neck. He ground down wantonly into Lance’s lap as Lance’s fingers pushed and rubbed against him, picking up the pace. Then, with a frustrated groan, Keith tore Lance’s right hand away, clutching it in an iron grip. Lance met his gaze, startled. A pleasant shiver passed through him at the competitive fire in Keith’s eyes.

“Keith what —?”

Keith sucked Lance’s fingers into his mouth.

Lance let out a strangled cry of “ _Oh my god, Keith!”_ between fervent whines as Keith sucked and swallowed around Lance’s fingers, drawing them in and out at a leisurely pace between his slick lips. Lance’s fingers on Keith’s hole stilled and he let out a quiet whimper as Keith ran his tongue along the sensitive skin of his fingers, making sure to hold Lance’s gaze as he moaned nosily around them. After several, long, tortuous moments, Keith relinquished his hold on him, slowly drawing out Lance’s fingers from his spit-slicked mouth, lightly grazing his teeth across them as he did. Lance held his breath as Keith, eyes hooded, mouthed wetly at his fingertips before speaking in a soft, dangerous tone.

“Now finish it, _cargo pilot_.”

As though a fire had been lit underneath him, Lance snarled, pulling Keith’s boxers down to his knees with one hand, and sliding the saliva-coated fingers of his other against Keith’s hole. He _pushed._

Keith’s resulting moan sent Lance’s skin tingling. He massaged faster, deeper, increasing the pressure with each rub as Keith pushed back against his touch. Lance’s cock was throbbing and slick in his boxers. _‘So close.’_

He strained his unoccupied left arm to the side and reached blindly in the dark towards his bedside table, toppling over a few unidentified objects before his hand found the bottle of lube. Keith let out a contented sigh of agreement into Lance’s neck and spread his legs further as Lance popped open the cap and withdrew his fingers from Keith.

Fingers newly slicked, Lance slid his fingers back into Keith’s hole, making slow, shallow thrusts as Keith kissed messily up his neck again. Keith kissed him, open-mouthed and deep, and Lance swallowed up his moans as he in turn pushed deeper into Keith. Curling his fingers, he began to massage Keith’s prostate in slow circles. Keith whimpered into his mouth and thrust back against him. His cock was hard and leaking on Lance’s stomach. Lance got into a rhythm, thrusting his fingers into Keith again and again, pushing against his tightening prostate. Keith’s breath was coming in short, hot gasps across his face and Lance’s cock _pulsed_.

Angling his hips, Lance held Keith in place as he ground their aching erections together in a series of hard, desperate thrusts.  _‘So close, so close… ’_ Lance was burning.

He came hard with his fingers still thrust deep into Keith as he curled forward with a shuddering moan. He bit down on Keith’s neck and trembled as he felt Keith orgasm around his fingers, his come coating Lance’s stomach. Lance collapsed back down against the pillows, his face tingling.

“Mmm.”

Limbs shaking, Keith pushed himself off Lance to sit back on his lap. A smug grin on his face, Lance watched as Keith looked down at Lance’s stomach with a grimace.

“Yeah, pretty big mess you’ve made there,” Lance said, licking his lips. Keith furrowed his brow at him. “Wanna clean it up?” Keith wrinkled his nose.

“Nah,” he said. Lance spluttered indignantly as Keith leant over him to grab some tissues, promptly cleaned himself up and put on a clean pair of boxers before climbing back into bed

“H—hey!” Lance squeaked as Keith cocooned himself into the blankets. “What’s with that reaction?!”

“It’s almost 3am, Lance. I’m going to sleep, not licking come off you.”

“ _Keith!”_

“Nope. You started this, so you suffer the consequences.” Lance groaned and shifted uncomfortably, trying hard not to disturb the mess on his stomach as he reached for a tissue.

“And besides,” Keith continued, “no amount of licking is going to fix the fact that you came in your pants.” Lance narrowed his eyes at the amused glint in Keith’s eyes. “You’re going to need a shower to get all that off.”

Keith snickered in his blanket cocoon as Lance threw a suspicious glare in his direction.

“Did you _plan_ to come on me like this?” he accused. Keith snorted and turned away from him.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“You _did_ didn’t you?!”

“Just get in the shower, Lance and go the fuck to sleep.”

Lance pouted and stomped his way towards the door, muttering darkly to himself. Keith’s laughs followed behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses for this.
> 
> [Tumblr](http://purpleneutrino.tumblr.com) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/purpleneutrino)


End file.
